


Кое-что о поклонницах

by Alena_Vespertilio, fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Series: Серия "Отцы и дети" [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Как Мариз осознала, что Магнус — очень даже хороший вариант





	Кое-что о поклонницах

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Мариз с завистью наблюдала за весёлыми компаниями, идущими на главную площадь Аликанте, чтобы отпраздновать День сотрудничества между сумеречными охотниками и представителями Нижнего мира. Этот праздник появился несколько лет назад, но он сразу понравился Мариз. Сразу, как только она услышала, прогуливаясь по площади, как все с восхищением говорят о большом вкладе её детей в установление мира.  
  
Больше всех хвалили, конечно же, Алека. Не каждому удавалось заставить воспринимать свой брак с нижнемирцем всерьёз. Несмотря на противоречивые чувства к подобному повороту судьбы, на лице Мариз неизменно расцветала гордая улыбка.  
  
Ей очень хотелось не спеша пройтись по площади, вслушиваясь в похвалы, а затем полюбоваться на красочный фейерверк. Но вместо этого она стояла у окна дома Роберта и укачивала свою первую внучку, дочь Изабель.  
  
Сама Изабель, передав её Мариз, упала на кровать и заснула богатырским сном. Ни уйти с хныкающим ребёнком, ни оставить его Мариз не могла. Оставалось лишь тихо петь колыбельную, жалея о том, что все ушли, и поминать недобрым словом Саймона. Нет бы остаться с женой и ребёнком!  
  
Когда праздник уже был в разгаре, появился Саймон с горой сладостей «для Изабель» и с удовольствием забрал дочь на руки, но настроение Мариз было уже подпорчено. Тем не менее она, переодевшись в любимый костюм, отправилась на площадь, уверенная, что её мрачное настроение вскоре развеется.  
  
Однако Мариз не услышала ни единого слова о своих детях. Понадеявшись, что просто опоздала к традиционному восхвалению, она взяла вино, показавшееся ей слишком кислым, и отошла к скамейке, с которой открывался хороший вид как на фейерверк, так и на всю площадь.  
  
Тут и там мелькали Джейс и Кларисса, которым, впрочем, внимания доставалось прилично. Мариз фыркнула, заметив взгляд, которым одаривал Клариссу какой-то смазливый оборотень. Как будто ему неизвестно, чья она жена и что сделает Джейс, если он посмеет приблизиться к ней хоть на метр.  
  
За ними хвостом бегали Макс и Рафаэль, которые дядю и тётю не видели целых три недели и не давали им отойти хоть на шаг, бегая вокруг и что-то рассказывая.  
  
Неподалёку стоял Магнус, без видимого интереса слушая экспрессивный монолог Лили и следил за детьми, время от времени оборачиваясь и всматриваясь куда-то вдаль. Проследив за его взглядом, Мариз обнаружила Алека, который весьма удачно сливался с пейзажем; прятался между деревьями и задумчиво доедал пирожное.  
  
Мариз хотела подойти, чтобы посмотреть на фейерверк вместе, но не успела и встать, как чей-то откровенный разговор лишил её дара речи и пригвоздил к скамейке.  
  
— Я уже представила, как его мускулистые руки сжимают мою грудь! — мечтательно вещала молодая девушка (а кому ещё в голову могла придти такая пошлость?). — И как он укладывает меня на кровать и ложится сверху, такой сильный и властный!  
  
Звонкий и мелодичный голос, которым произносить это во всеуслышание показалось Мариз преступлением, звучал за её спиной.  
  
— Во-первых, он тебя старше лет на десять, — возразил другой голос, ещё более тонкий, даже писклявый. — Во-вторых, ты посмотри на него, в каком месте он властный?  
  
— Во-первых, — передразнила первая, — это только к лучшему. Мне нравятся мужчины постарше, они такие опытные! Во-вторых, посмотри на его тело! Это же Аполлон!  
  
— Если сумеречные охотники опытные — значит, женатые. И разве Аполлон не был блондином?  
  
— Ну и что? – фыркнула первая, отвечая на оба вопроса сразу.  
  
В душе Мариз поднялось что-то чёрное и злое. Ну и что, говорите?..  
  
Но она, сжав зубы, выдохнула и убедила себя, что это её не касается. Она лишь слегка обернулась. Обладательница первого голоса, слишком ярко и оттого смешно накрашенная девочка лет шестнадцати продолжила делиться своими грязными фантазиями со стоявшей рядом более скромной девушкой, которая выслушивала подругу с выражением скепсиса на лице.  
  
Это явно были какие-то новенькие потомки нефилимов, когда-то ушедших в мир примитивных и не научивших своих отпрысков вести себя в приличном обществе.  
  
— Я спрашиваю, в каком месте он властный? — перебила вторая. — Да его лицо, распространяющее ауру тлена вокруг себя, только испортит тебе праздник. Очень правильно, что он прячется за деревьями.  
  
Мариз замерла и посмотрела в сторону Алека. За деревьями прятался только он, бросая грустные взгляды на Магнуса, всё ещё не сумевшего избавиться от Лили.  
  
Мариз почувствовала, что её пальцы сжали бокал так, что он сейчас рассыплется на кусочки, и аккуратно поставила его рядом.  
  
Что уж скрывать, она предпочла бы, чтобы Алек женился на девушке. Но она смирилась с Магнусом и вообще считала себя достаточно дружелюбной свекровью, способной принять любой выбор сына. Однако сейчас Мариз поняла, как глубоко заблуждалась. Если бы Алек притащил домой такую… Такую она бы выбросила за дверь, придавая ускорение пинком.  
  
По крайней мере, Магнус оказался тем, кто понимает брак правильно.  
  
— …Да ты посмотри! — продолжала оскорблять Алека писклявая девица. Вдруг лицо её просветлело и на губах появилась мечтательная улыбка ничуть не лучше, чем у первой. — Вот мне нравится вон тот, который с вампиршей, Магнус. Вот этот – этот да!..  
  
Мариз показалось, что её сейчас порвёт на части от возмущения. Одно дело, когда вешаются на её сына, а другое – когда на мужа её сына! Мариз с удовольствием стёрла бы с лица Земли всех разрушительниц семей. И в частности тех, кто может причинить Алеку хоть каплю той боли, что она когда-то испытала сама.  
  
Мариз медленно, важно, угрожающе поднялась и повернулась к девицам. Те недоумённо замерли.  
  
— Прекратите! — потребовала она бескомпромиссным тоном.  
  
— Вы… Знаете кого-то из них? — осенило первую. Очевидно, Мариз произвела не то впечатление, которое хотела, потому что та продолжила: — А как зовут этого красавчика, очаровательно прячущегося за деревьями?  
  
В глазах Мариз потемнело. Она скривилась и прошипела:  
  
— Это Алек. Мой сын. Запомни это и обходи стороной.  
  
Девушка ойкнула, в её глазах показалось смущение. Справа раздался смешок, и Мариз одарила её подружку убийственным взглядом.  
  
— А Магнус — муж Алека, моего сына. Чтобы я вас возле них не видела. Иначе, я обещаю, Магнус превратит вас в лягушек. Но скорее я покрошу вас в салат, — добавила Мариз, презрительно оглядывая испуганные лица.  
  
Неожиданный звук взрывающегося фейерверка произвёл дополнительный триумфальный эффект. Девиц как ветром сдуло.  
  
Понадеявшись, что те усвоили урок, Мариз обернулась и залюбовалась разноцветными вспышками, складывающимися в узоры. Фейерверки её успокаивали.


End file.
